1. Field of Invention
The present invention refers to a bi-functional inhaling device for salt crystal therapy.
Natural therapies are presently more often used by patients as it has been worldwide ascertained that the side effects associated with these therapies are very low.
At the same time, natural therapies are recommended in addition to medicament-based treatments in order to reduce these treatments and the complications that may occur in different organs during said treatments.
The device disclosed within the present invention offers the possibility of an alternative therapy, recommended to patients suffering from bronchial asthma, pharyngitis, bronchitis or, allergic rhinitis, being considered a portable salt mine, the salt having effects on the respiratory tract by means of saline aerosols, therapy known ever since Hippocrates' time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of inhalers are used in treating respiratory disorders, both for medicament-based and homeopathic treatment.
RO Patent No. 108648 discloses an inhaler for delivering a solid-based dosage, for instance powders with pharmaceutical activity, in an airflow absorbed by the user. The inhaler comprises a storage chamber wherein a dosing pin protrudes, said dosing pin being provided with dosing delivery means and said chamber and pin being movable with respect to each other such as, in a first position of the dosage pin and storage chamber, the dosing delivery means will be situated in the storage chamber where it will be filled with solids and, in its second corresponding position, the solids will be mixed with the airflow.
A powder inhaler for administering a single dose of medicinal products in granulate or powder form is known from RO Patent No. 117070, to relieve respiratory deficiency disorders. The inhaler comprises a casing whereon a mouthpiece is mounted, the mouthpiece being provided with an air inlet and a cartridge mounted within said casing which comprises an element made up of several compartments, each of them containing a dose of said medicament product. By moving the cartridge with respect to the air path, the medicament doses are discharged, the compartments being axially and angularly placed with respect to each other, such as to define a helical path.
Another document, namely RO Patent No. 122480, granted to the author of the present invention, refers to a dry powder inhaler comprising an upper part in the form of a truncated cone, provided with an aperture at the upper end and, a base at the lower end, said base being used as a filter, due to the presence of small-sized apertures, said base also having a central aperture wherein the leg of a mushroom-type valve is mounted, the rest of the valve being supported on the upper part base, the upper part being mounted on a lower part of a similar truncated cone form, provided, on its upper part, with an aperture similar in shape and, of the same size with the upper part base, at its lower end, said lower part being provided with a filter, wherein small-sized apertures are made, so as to allow the passage of an airflow inside. Within the cavity formed in the lower part, there are stored salt crystals in natural form that are crossed by the airflow inhaled by the user.
GB Patent No. 645645 discloses a nasal inhaler incorporated into a compact pocket structure, having a compartment containing said inhaler and, a passage adapted to communicate, on one hand, with the atmosphere and, on the other hand, with breathing apertures provided in a body suited for being applied on the nose, a blocking valve to prevent expired air from passing through the above-mentioned compartment, a passage for the expired air communicating with said apertures and, adapted to communicate with the exterior and, another blocking valve, to prevent inhaling air from said passage.
The prolonged use of medicament powder inhalers is known to lead to the occurrence of rashes within the oral cavity, as well as to other side effects. Therefore, homeopathic therapies using natural salt crystals obtained from worldwide acknowledged mines are more and more recommended by specialists.
At the same time, most of the known inhalers comprise components that require complex manufacturing technologies, the assembling thereof also involving qualified labor force.
The problem that the invention solves consists in treating the lower and upper respiratory airways by using aromatherapy in addition to saline therapy and aerosols, which results in an effective increase of the therapeutic effect, the aromatic and saline air reaching the upper respiratory tract.